Estovakia
The''' Federal Republic of Estovakia', or commonly known as '''Estovakia '''or '''Stovie',''' '''is a country located in Kebir Blue. It is a member of the Soviet Federation and a part of a common market called SovECON. History Beginnings The original inhabitants of Estovakia are Grecians. The Grecians were ruled by various city states controlling parts of present-day Estovakia. The land that make up present day Estovakia was under control by the Kanji Empire until it was taken over by the Slavian Empire in 2061 when the Kanji Empire was at war with the Slavian Empire. The Slavian Empire gained formal possession of it when the war was over a year later with non-Grecians from in and around the Slavian Empire moving into the newly claimed land which now make up most of Estovakians. When the Slavian Empire was on the brink of collapse by the 2980s, the empire had announced it will no longer exist by the beginning of 2990. The Estovakians in Draca Mixor used this as an opportunity to set up an independent country. Estovakia declared its independence immediately after the Grande Empire ceased to exist by the beginning of 2990. Before 3472 From its independence up until the Christmas Revolution, Estovakia had faced invasions, occupations and subjugation from other countries, widespread poverty, shortages of goods, political crises, coup d'états, civil wars and race riots. The Christmas Revolution On November 3472, A group of young military officers, who were discontent by their country's conditions, and led by Nedeljko Obecki, had planned to overthrow the current government of Estovakia. The officers (alongside with their followers in the military) had succeeded in overthrowing their government in Christmas day. The coup forces also killed the overthrown president Franjo Buranto while he was attempting to escape Pythiapolis in a helicopter. After the overthrow, the coup leaders (including Obecki) had established a four-man council. Obecki also appoints whoever in out of the three remaining council members to become the country's new president. Air Force Marshall Goran Woski, who was one of the council's members, was appointed by Obecki to become the country's new president. The revolutionaries also introduced a new flag. The Woski Regime During the early days of Woski's rule, his regime had a tight grip on the country. The regime banned all political parties except for the ruling National Party shortly after Woski came to power. Any opponents are either imprisoned, exiled, sentenced to death, assassinated or forced to disappear, anti-government protesters were at the risk of being shot, surveillance of dissidents were rampant, and censorship was common. However, during the country's prosperity, the Estovakian government had instituted reforms to grant Estovakians some freedom, however the reforms does not include legalizing opposition parties. Joining the Soviet Federation On August 3488, a group of diplomats from the Imperial Union of Gaia visited Pythiapolis to meet Estovakian delegates. The Gaian and Estovakian delegates were discussing whether or not Estovakia join the Soviet Federation. Both delegates agreed that the country join the federation. President Woski visited Greenwood City (the capital of the federation) for a welcoming ceremony. The country's integration to the federation at first had mixed reaction for the Estovakains. Estovakians who opposed the country's integration to the federation hold protests in and around Pythiapolis. When the protests became violent, the army was dispatched to suppress it. The protests lasted for two years with its violent suppression. The country had suffered a minor earthquake on February the 5th of 3500. The ELM and Operation Rudnik Jama When the Estovakian economy suffered a decline in growth in the late 3490s and the early 3500s, some Estovakians were discontent at its current state. And in 3500 the discontent Estovakians had decided to form a rebel organization called the "Estovakian Liberation Movement". Their demands were the resignation of the country's current government and the country's withdrawal from the Soviet Federation. the group was known little from the mainstream until their attempted but failed kidnapping of the Gaian ambassador for Estovakia on July 3501, which was in response of the building of an overseas base for the "Gaian Defence Force" (the armed forces of the Imperial Union of Gaia) in Estovakia. In response to the failed kidnapping, the Estovakia government had launched "Operation Rudnik Jama (Mine Pit)", with the goal of eliminating the ELM. The operation was a success with the group's headquarters located on the hills north of Estovakia seized and putting most of the group's members and leaders in custody. However there were reports of some of the groups and members might had escaped or still at large. The Ryott Regime and Joining SovECON On February 3503, Woski resigned from the presidency due to the country's declining economy. The Estovakian parliament had elected Tomislav Ryott to the presidency. On August in the same year, the country had joined SovECON. A common market belonged to the Soviet Federation. Some Estovakians were upset when the country joined the common market. The upset Estovakians also threatened a general strike if one of their corporations they work at are seized by any enterprises that belonged to the common market. The country had recovered economically in the late 3500s. The country's capital, Pythiapolis had reached a milestone of one million people on March 3514. the city's inhabitants celebrated the milestone with fireworks and parties all over the city. Government National government Although the constitution of 3473 states that Estovakia is a republic, the country actually functions as a dictatorship. The president and members of the ruling National Party controls all aspects of the government until retirement or death. No other party with the exception for the National Party are allowed in the country. When the president resigns or dies, an election within the Estovakian parliament will begin immediately. The parliament will choose up to four candidates that the parliament members will elect for president. The vice president serves for ten years in office. After the vice president's term ends, the president will appoint a new vice president immediately. The Estovakian parliament has 300 members. Local government The country has ten provinces. The president appoints a governor for each province. The provinces are divided into counties and districts. which also run by appointed officials. Elected councils at each level of local government assist the appointed leaders. Courts The Supreme Court is the highest court in Estovakia. Lower courts include appeals courts, regional courts, and district courts. The president appoints members of the judiciary.